Harry Potter y los primos de Ron
by Macbeth-Wood
Summary: Harry debera traer la calma en Hogwarts, pero con la llegada de los primos de Ron..¿podrá lograrlo?
1. Default Chapter

Nota de Autora: Los pensamientos de los personajes están en negrita o entre **o entre ()....Este es un mezcla de Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos....Tiene un toque de locura y habrá personajes de Anime y Manga...(Adelanto que posta posta va estar Sakura y ...tan..tan.tatan....Conan...) Y habrá chistes sin sentidos por todas partes...Disfrútenlo como yo lo disfrute haciéndolo.( el fanfics, no piensen mal de mi..)  
  
Florcita( Sunshine_Wicth)  
  
En un lugar lejano, muy lejano ...pero no para tanto...había una niña de pelo corto marrón mirando el lago moverse con lentitud mientras el viento soplaba fuerte...Ella estaba sola como nunca en su vida...  
  
Hermione: OH...por que él me trata así? ~ _ ~  
  
Una voz contesta la pregunta.  
  
La voz: Por que quiere? T T  
  
Hermione: Que quieres, Malfoy? No estoy de humor para tus estupideces...Déjame en paz...  
  
Draco : OH...La pequeña sangre impura no puede estar tranquila si esta el Malo Malfoy por ahí......*Cara de curioso* De quien hablabas?   
  
Hermione: ese es mi problema...*Mirada Fulminante*  
  
Draco: esta bien... *pensando: Ella nunca me va a contar nada que sea privado, Mierda!!*  
  
Hermione: Bueno... Hasta luego* Hermione se levanta y esta a punto de irse cuando....  
  
*En otro lugar...(ósea en otro escenario, se entendió?? ....)  
  
Harry: Ron, alguna vez en tu vida vas a dejar de pelear con Hermione? *pensando; Misión Imposible 3*  
  
Ron: Yo no quiero pelear *Mentira* ,....Pero es que odio como se pone cuando habla de ese...  
  
Harry: de Vicktor Krum...   
  
Ron: sip...ese idiota hosco...es un hijo de.....  
  
  
  
Harry: Ron!!! Basta ... .*susurro: estas celoso*  
  
Harry y Ron hablaban mientras de repente alguien abre una puerta en el salón Gran Salón....Harry y el pelirrojo bajan a ver quien hacia tanto escándalo...  
  
Aragorn: Vine...*vino jadeando * Donde esta Froddo?  
  
Harry: O_o' ...¡¿Froddo?!   
  
Aragorn: Froddo beginns...Tu quien eres?  
  
Harry...(situación cotidiana): Soy Harry Potter  
  
Aragorn: O..bueno...(pensamiento de Aragorn: Y quien es Harry Potter?? O..O)  
  
Harry.: ¿Quién es Freddo?  
  
Aragorn: es Froddo...Él es la persona que tiene el anillo que controla a todas las fuerzas del mal...Él esta en serio peligro...  
  
Ron:(Qué viejo chiflado!!): Ah,,..No lo vimos .y tampoco lo conocemos...  
  
De repente aparece un elfo rubio, hermoso con ojos verdes y pelo largo..  
  
Legolas: Y sabes algo en donde esta?*pregunta para Aragorn*  
  
Aragorn: No saben nada de...  
  
Harry y Ron a la vez , interrumpieron a Aragorn: Eres un Malfoy?? O_O  
  
Legolas: Malfot?  
  
Y en eso entra Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus: Buenos días...  
  
Legolas y Aragorn: Gandaf??  
  
Albus: Gandalf??  
  
...Después de 80 preguntas sobre la identidad de los protagonistas y después de 10 botellas de hidromiel que tenia guardado el viejito platinado...  
  
Harry: Ah...Entonces hay dos magos oscuros ...El que me quiere matar y el que quiere matar a Froddo.  
  
Aragorn: Así parece...  
  
  
  
...En eso entra Draco malfoy mirando el piso con la mano en su mejilla  
  
Draco: MudBlood....*Mira para arriba y ve a Legolas* Yo te conozco=??  
  
Legolas: *Ojala...Blush* No , yo soy Legolas *susurro: a tus servicios* 0_~  
  
Draco*Super Blush* ~0_o~: Eeste que....Soy Draco Malfoy  
  
Aragorn: Bueno Fue un gusto de hablar contigo , Señor Dumbledore , tenemos que irnos...  
  
Legolas *No me quiero ir!!...piensa,,....loading....please wait ,,...finishi* : espera....Yo me quedo si por las dudas aparece Froddo , Sam y Pipin....o Merry  
  
Aragorn: No hay problema que se quede , Albus?  
  
Albus:Ninguno...ya sé donde puedes dormir...Bien ...Hasta luego , Aragorn...  
  
Aragorn; Hasta luego...Adíos , Legolas...*pensando: Por que se querra quedar este?? Mm,,....O_o'*   
  
Draco mira a Harry con odio y se va como ofendido...Ron estaba mirando el arco de legolas  
  
Ron: Eres arquero?  
  
Legolas: Sip..Y uno muy bueno...Bien..Albus..Dondé pasaré la noche?* Dime en lo del pibe rubio...Dime que me quedo en lo del pibe rubio*  
  
Albus: Dormirás en la casa cerca al Bosque Prohibido ...Nuestro guardabosques esta haciendome un favor en el exterior...  
  
Legolas:*Mierda!!!... *  
  
Entra Hermione a la sala comun...estaba super-furiosa  
  
Hermione: Hola *Wua...Hello wupo!!*hermione se poné toda roja...*  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Nota de Autora: Oh..Que emocion!! Legolas gustará de Draco?? Hermione y Draco se abrán arreglado ¿? Harry dejará de tomar hidromiel??...De que color es el cielo? Y por qué mi novio me dejó? OH...perdón eso no iba....Estas repuestas y muchas mas se respondarán en el proximo capítulo de ¡¡Los primos de Ron!!.....  
  
Si tiene quejas, super-quejas, ultrarecontra-quejas sobre este fan fics pueden enviarlas a Circe_142@hotmail.com ...tambien tengó msn , si quieren conocer a esta fabulosa autora. #0_~# ...Bien me despido....Siempre las despedidas me hacen llorar.. :'(   
  
Chaucito... 


	2. Cap 2

Los primos de Ron 2  
  
...Luego de que Hermione se presentara con Legolas... Legolas le dijo que el era un elfo  
  
hermione: eres un elfo??  
  
Harry que estaba tomando hidromiel a lo loco , escupio en la tunica de Ron, que tuvo que irse corriendo a ponerse otra....  
  
Legolas.: Sip..soy un elfo, por que la reaccion repentina? O_o'   
  
Hermione: Es que conozco a los elfos domesticos y son feos enanos y atontados, pero como sigo diciendo ellos merecen tener derechos como todo ser humano...  
  
Legolas.:Ah...*Que piba chiflada!!Bueno, a los locos a que seguirles la corriente* Aja...Bueno , me voy a descansar en la casa que me dijo Albus, hasta luego...  
  
En la sala quedaron, harry , hermione y ....una persona que estaba escondida detrás de la pared...  
  
Hermione: A qué no sabes lo que me paso?   
  
Harrry que seguia tomando : Quesh?? *Cinco botellas de vino sobre la pared, ups, se calló, cuatro botellas de vino sobre la pared*   
  
Hermione: Draco Malfoy,...me beso!!!  
  
Harry: escupe toda la botella de hidromiel sobre el piso...Qué?!!! (OoO)  
  
Hermione: Como leiste en el fan fics...me besó...y yo le di una bofetada ....Como se atreve a besarme, ese idiota???   
  
Después de que Harry recuperada la calma , fue con hermione a ver donde estaba Ron, y cuando entraron al cuarto de Harry compartia con Ron...  
  
Ron* semi.-desnudo , con el torso al aire, con musculos , y tenía mojado el pelo*: Pasa algo?  
  
Hermione*Super.-univerzal-recontra-y-paraqueguardes-Blush*: Ron!!  
  
RoN: Qué pasa, herm?  
  
Harry estaba re-ebrio: Estas re-seshi....digo..hip...sexy.... ^_^   
  
Ron: Gracias..creo O_o'   
  
Hermione no aguanto las ganas y....  
  
Ron: hermione que pasa?  
  
Hermione: estas hecho un *pensando: Que mierda estoy diciendo???...mejor me calló*   
  
Ron que estaba semi-desnudo, se pone una remera y en sima de eso una capa...  
  
Hermione: Vamos a ...*a donde podríasmos ir??*Autora: Yo tampoco sé*   
  
  
  
Ron:Qué tal si vamos a ver a Legolas??  
  
Hermione*Buena idea!! ~_~* Vamos!!  
  
Harry: No sé preocupen por mi , yo me quesho en la biblotesha...*Se va si que lo hechen y vuelve sin que lo llamen...frase repentina...*   
  
Harry se va solo a la Bibloteca y se queda en una silla , en la que se duerme  
  
Hermione y Ron van caminando hacia en donde estaba Legolas...cuando escuchan una voces...  
  
Hermione: Que será eso??   
  
Ron: No lo sé....Que tal si vamos al lago a ver el calamar gigante? ^_^   
  
Hermione: Bueno,pero luego vamos a la casa de Hagrid  
  
...Mientras tanto en la Bibloteca...  
  
Harry -_-: Zzzzzz.....  
  
Ginny: Harry* le mueve el brazo un poco* Harry...Harry.....HARRY!!!  
  
Harry: Qué pasha??   
  
Ginny: Te quedaste dormido sobre mi libro ...lo necesito ahora para un trabajo y...* Mientras Ginny explica para que necesitaba el libro , Harry se durmió de nuevo* si no lo hago , me quitaran como por lo *Ginny mira a Harry* Que pibe, se volvío a dormir!! 0_o'   
  
Harry, murmura entre sueños: Ginny....te....extimo.....Cho.,...trola.......Quiero...hidromiel.......Froddo....Freddo.....helado......  
  
Ginny: se queda sentara al lado de Harry.... ~0_0~   
  
En eso entran tres chicas y tres chicos de pelos rojos oscuros ...  
  
Ginny los ve y los conoce de inmediato: Jonathan, Sabrina, Pola, Florence, Austin y Michael!!!!  
  
Florence: Prima ¡!*Todos se abrazan con mucha fuerza*  
  
Austin: Como estas??  
  
Ginny: Bien...Qué haces por aquí?? J  
  
Jonathan: Estamos de joda ...no, es broma...Vinimos a terminar algunas materias que quedaron al aire...  
  
Ginny: Ah....  
  
Pola: Estoy re-cansada, el viaje me hizo mal... Quiero dormir!!   
  
Florence: No cambias nunca, eh? '   
  
Helen: Oh..*mira a Harry , que ronca como un animal* Ese es harry Potter?? (0_0)  
  
Ginny: Sip...es él mismo...Quieren ir a tomar hidromiel conmigo?? *Estoy re-aburrida , en este castillo... *  
  
Pola: Donde hay hidromiel , estoy yo  
  
Austin: *Susurro: Borracha!*Vamos!!  
  
...---Mientras que afuera en una cabaña.---  
  
Legolas: Que casa más rara!!   
  
Toc Toc....  
  
Legolas: Quíen es??*Lo que me falta que sea un troll educado o el mismo Sauron*   
  
Draco: Soy yo,, puedo entrar...  
  
Legolas *Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas* : Pasa.. ~^_^~  
  
Entra Draco , super galan, con el pelo pa´ adelante...  
  
Legolas: A qué se debe tu visita??* Respuesta deseada: Viene para verte ...0_~*   
  
Draco: Vine a...  
  
Mente de Legolas: *a verte,...di a verte..*  
  
Draco: Vine a ...ver como estaba el perro...*Fang estaba durmiendo sobre la alfombra cerca de la cama *,,..  
  
Legolas:*Mierda*...Ah...que lindo perro!!  
  
Draco: Bueno...Puedo sentarme?? 0_o   
  
Legolas..*en mis piernas*: Si..Claro...Quieres un té? *Un té quiero, (Autora: Qué chiste más romántico!! ' )   
  
Draco : Buen..un té de tilo , por favor.. ^_^  
  
Legolas prepara el té con mucho animo, y cuando se lo trae a Draco, se levanta Fang y pasa por el medio del camino de Legolas y este se lo lleva por delante y se cae , tirando el té caliente a Draco en la entrepierna*(Autora: Que escena!!! 0_~)   
  
Draco:AH!!!EREEeerrrr!!!!Como arde?!!!  
  
Legolas *susurro: Ardiendo*:Oh...Perdoname...Es que se metio el perro en el camino...  
  
Legolas tomá una repasador y lo apolla en la entrepierna de Malfoy, poniéndose en 4 patas..  
  
Legolas: *Que momento historico!! ^_^~*   
  
Draco: *Uh...m,...que rico se siente esto!!0~o*   
  
Legolas: Bien..Ya esta*Lastima que no le tiré toda la jarra de té ensima*   
  
Draco: Esta bien:  
  
Legolas mira a Malfoy y Malfoy a Legolas .......y......  
  
-----En la sala común de Griffindor, estaban Ginny con los personajes que aparecieron que son sus primos...  
  
Florence: Entoces yo dije- Como es qué sos hombre lobo si te vi en el lago al noche de luna llena?  
  
Todos se rieron.....(Autora: Cual es la gracia de eso? O_o')  
  
Michael: Ginny...Ya tienes novio?? O_~  
  
Ginny*Super-Blush*: No.. Pero me gusta alguien....  
  
Todos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo: Harry Potter!!  
  
Ginny: Como sabían qué a mi...*Ginny mira a la puerta*  
  
Harry estaba desnudo y con solo una túnica que usaba de toga que le tapaba lo intimo...*  
  
Harry: Holashas ...Estoy re-borrasho y penshe que la borrachera se me iría si tomaba una baño pero lo que me flataba era que yo tomorá un baño, y si con todo lo que tomé ya estoy super mal...  
  
Ginny *Directamente se volvío un tomate* corre a donde estaba él y lo tapa con la capa de ella.  
  
Ginny: estas loko, Harry?  
  
Harry mira a Ginny con seriedad y dice: Loko por vos....hip...me voy a la camitasha....*harry se va con la capa de Ginny*  
  
Ginny se queda inmóvil, no le cae la ficha...(Autora: Ni que fuera una maquina traga monedas)   
  
Pola: Lo tenes muerto, he, primita 0_~  
  
Austin: Si, lo tenes hecho Zombie...  
  
Florence: Que tierno es el amor!! Parece solo ayer cuando Ginny era una niñita con dos colitas y corría desnuda por el patio de la casa....  
  
Ginny: Vos tampoco cambiaste , no, Flor?? '   
  
Flor: perseguías a los gnomos con energía...eso era tu ambición...y ahora tienes a un mago de 15 años a tus pies.....Como me estoy volviendo Vieja??? No quiero morir!!!!* Florence se pone mal , y empieza a llorar* Buaaaa!!!!   
  
Jonathan: Dejala , esta re-loka....*Pensando: Pobre la dejo el novio.....Si que da pena...*   
  
  
  
Michael: No saben..  
  
Ginny, Jonathan, Pola, Florence(que seguía llorando) y Sabrina...Austin: Qué?  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Nota de Autora: Que es lo que tiene que decir Michael?? Que pasa en la casa de Hagrid?  
  
Por qué siguen leyendo este fan fics??Hermione y Ron donde estan? Harry camino todo desnudo por el castillo??Como se llama mi perro??  
  
Bien..todas las respuestas en el proximo capítulo de Los primos de Ron...  
  
....Me despido con las lagrimas en mis ojitos...no puedo dejar de llorar cuando hay que despedirce.... :'( :'(.... 


	3. Cap 3

Los primos de Ron 3  
  
Michael: No saben  
  
Ginny, Jonathan,Pola, Florence(que seguía llorando) y Sabrina...Austin: Qué?  
  
Michael: Tengo novia... ~^_^~  
  
Todos: Que bien!!!!y Quien es??  
  
Michael: Se llama ....Kate Wood  
  
Ginny*pensado...Mmm.. me suena el apellido*...  
  
Pola:Wood!!!! Como el apellido de Oliver Wood!!  
  
Ginny*Ah de ahí me suena.. *  
  
Michael mira a Pola: Si..creo que es la hermana de Oliver Wood  
  
Pola*Brillo en los ojos , tanto brillo que iluminaba ella sola el cuarto*: No puedo creerlo....Oliver Wood , el mejor jugador de Quidditch...Va a ser mi cuñado.. ^_^  
  
Ginny: Y que le pasa a ella?? T T' *mirando a Pola *  
  
Austin: Bueno..cuando estabamos en 3 año , Oliver estaba 1 año...pero Pola siempre lo amo...Le tiene un santaurio... , síntesis , esta loka por Wood...* yo termino explicando todo*  
  
Ginny*prosensando información*: Espera ...si ustedes estaban en Hogwarts cuando yo ingrese...Por qué nunca nos vimos?? =_=  
  
Florence: Bueno nosotros dejamos el colegio cuando estabamos en 6 año y ahora volvimos para terminar las cosas...  
  
Ginny...amiga mía ...primita bonita.. 0_~  
  
Ginny:Flor dime lo que quieres que das miedo..   
  
Florence: No viste a mi querido lindo joven hermoso señor Fred..?? ~_0  
  
Ginny: ' no cambias , no? ...Siempre ese cariño a Fred,,,..No lo vi, por?  
  
Entra de la nada , Fred y George , ven a las 7 personas y se queran helados...  
  
Florence: Oh.!! Mi Fredie!!!!!*Florence corre y se tira ensima de Fred y le da besos en la mejilla*...Primito, bonito....  
  
Fred: Hola..Florence...*OH!!! NO!!! La loka de la familia!!!* Bieen...  
  
Pola *delirando*: Oh..Oliver...Que ojos que tiene!! Y ese pelo!! Y como monta la escoba!! ^_^~  
  
Austin:Eh Como estas Fred??Y vos George.*Austin agarra a Fred-...Pensamientoo de Austin; Mejor lo salvo de esta loka ...o me quedo sin primo*  
  
Fred:*Gracias Austin*: Bien  
  
George mira a Pola *Y esta qué tomo???*: estoy bien...*susurro: bien solo* :Þ  
  
Mientras que en las cercanias del lago......  
  
Hermione: Em...Ron...no sabes que hizo Draco Malfoy*Esta historia se la cuento al todo el mundo!!!*   
  
Ron: No, no sé 0_0  
  
Hermione: Me besó!!!!  
  
RoN: QUË!!!!!!!!!!! 0o0  
  
Hermione: Si..Yo estaba sola , sentada y vino y me dijo....  
  
*-Flash BacK: Memoria de Hermione-*  
  
Hermione se estaba yendo cuando....Draco la tomó del brazo y le planta un beso romántico... Hermione...se suelta , y le pega...  
  
*Fin de Flash Back: espero que hayan disfrutado de la regresión del tiempo...*  
  
Hermione miraba a Ron cuando el relato llegó a su fin. Ron levanto la vista hacia el lago   
  
Ron*susurro: Lo envidio con ganas*  
  
Hermione: Hello?? Ron??  
  
Ron : decía que ..que ..ese idiota es un tonto por hacerte eso..   
  
Ron se queda en seco mirando el lago...(Autora: Los chicos estaban tan entretenidos que no escucharon las voces de otras personas gozando un lindo momento...me entienden, no? 0_~..Dicho sea el paso, vamos a ver lo que hacen los rubios bonitos.-  
  
Legolas besa a Draco con pasión..  
  
Draco:Mm..Que rico sabor que tenes en los labios!! ^_^  
  
Legolas:*Beso*Mm...*beso* Gracias..*beso  
  
Los amantes apasionados se empezaron a quitar la ropa...(Autora: OH!! Hace 83°grados) Draco se puso ensima de Legolas , colocando sus manos sobre el pecho musculoso de Legolas...(Autora:Arde papi!!) El miembro de Legolas penetro dentro del orificio de Draco, provocándole a Draco un dolor intenso..  
  
Draco:AH!!!!Qué rico!!  
  
Legolas:Mm...Si que estas bueno!!!  
  
Mientras volvemos al lago con nuestro atontados amigos...  
  
RoN: Hermione ( Autora:Ron tiene una idea).... tengo una idea (Autora: Qué les dije?? )...Cierra los ojos...  
  
Hermione: esta bien...*cierra los ojos....*Para que es?  
  
Ron aprovecha y se acerca a Hermione y le besa con pasión.-Hermione lo tomaba con las manos la cara rosa de Ron ...y ...beso va...beso..viene..y los muchachos se entretienen,...0_~  
  
En la Sala de Griffindor...  
  
Fred: Y...sales con la hermana de Oliver?? 0_0  
  
Michael:Sip...es re-linda , hermosa y ...  
  
Pola: Si, claro esta,...teniendo a Oliver como hermano....Ah...Oliver!!! #0_0#  
  
...En eso entra Ron y Hermione de las manitos mirándose a los ojos...hasta que seran cuanta que hay unos pares de ojos observado...pero , para alegria se nuestros pichones(Ron y Hermione)de la nada aparece una chica de pelo marrón con 14 años mirando a todos con mucho estusiamos...   
  
......Continuara   
  
Nota de Autora: Qué paso en la casa de Hagrid???....Hermione y Ron de novios=??? Harrry donde se metio??  
  
Pola conseguirá alguna vez ver a Oliver Wood?? Será cierto que Michael es novio de Kate Wood?? Y Qué pasará con Froddo( Apuesto que nadie se acordo de él mientras leian.. )....esto y mucho más en "Los primos de Ron"..... Soy una llorona confirmarada.. :'( ..Les prometo que en los próximos capitulos van a parecer chicos y chicas del anime...( Claro esta va a parecer Touya.., hermano de sakura) Me voy llorando..Bua!!!! Buaaaaa!!! 


End file.
